Growing Up
by Creative Devotion
Summary: See what it is like for the cast to grow up in NYC and to overcome the hardships that life will throw at them. Rated M for adult themes in the upcoming chapters. (Mike and Zoey) , (Duncan and Courtney) , (Dakota and Sam) , (Gwen and Trent)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys. This story takes place in New York City. Total Drama series never existed, but instead, the cast of TD all meet from social circles, parties, colleges, etc. The main characters that will be in this story are:**

**Females: Zoey, Courtney, Gwen, and Dakota**

**Males: Mike, Duncan, Trent, and Sam**

**Mostly a MxZ story.**

**There will be appearances from ALL the cast members of all the TD series throughout the story.**

**This story is rated M for adult themes.**

**Well enjoy! :3 **

* * *

Zoey POV

"Courtney come on PLEEASEEEEE?" I asked Courtney giving her the sad puppy dog eyes. Courtney is about 5'5. She has medium length light brown hair. Extremely big and beautiful onyx eyes, a cute little nose, full lips with a perfect smile. She is mixed, half Caucasian and half Spanish. Curvy like a Spanish girl, and her completion is a very faint tan, but she has freckles and straight, light hair like a white girl.

I'm trying to convince Courtney to go out with me tonight. We both have been working our asses off and we are off tomorrow. I really do miss spending quality time with my best friend.

She let out a sigh "Zoey do you know how exhausted I am? I really need some rest and relaxation." She said as we waited for the green walk man to tell us to cross.

"But you can rest tomorrow! PLEEEEASEEEEE!"

She let out another sigh.

"Fine, but I'm staying home tomorrow." I gave her a giant hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said repeatedly and enthusiastically.

We arrived at our apartment building; me and Courtney share an apartment. We met at NYU. I moved from my small town to the bright exciting lights of New York City. When I got my acceptance letter from NYU, joy fulfilled me. I couldn't wait to move! I felt like such an outcast where I'm from. I used to get dirty looks all time, just because I dyed my hair magenta. That all changed when I moved here. I feel normal. I feel at home.

Courtney showed me around the city. All the hot spots, trendy stores and delicious restaurants the city has to offer. We became really close, and she offered me to stay with her at her apartment, rather than paying room and board at NYU. This helped me out a lot financially.

"Wanna' go to Central Park?" I asked Courtney

"Sure, but let me change."

We both changed in light denim shorts. I was wearing a grey t-shirt with maroon vans, while Courtney wore a white t-shirt with grey loafers.

* * *

Courtney POV

Me and Zoey started walking to Central Park. It was a warm day with a repetitive breeze. Zoey loved when the sun was out because it made her hair look even brighter. Zoey is Caucasian, about 5'5, she has almond shaped eyes but they're a pretty grey color. She always wears red lipstick to match her red hair. She has a small nose and a warm, loving smile.

Me and Zoey were discussing if we should go to the movies next week with our friend Bridgette, before she moves to California.

We arrived at Columbus Circle. Whenever the weather is as beautiful as this, you have to brace yourself and acknowledge the fact that Central Park is going to be packed. Me and Zoey started to head to the lake.

* * *

Mike POV

"Dude are you crazy?" I asked my friend Duncan as he was debating whether or not he should go down this giant hill. Duncan is tall, he's about 5'10, he's Caucasian. He has piercings on his eyebrow, nose, and ears. He has bright teal eyes and a nice smile. Oh did I forget to mention that he has an awesome green mohawk?

"I aint a wimp man, bet you wouldn't do it" Duncan said while doing a kick flip on his skateboard.

"Count of 3?" I asked

1

2

3

* * *

Zoey POV

"That would be perfect!" I said agreeing with Courtney's idea on throwing Bridgette a going away party.

"HEADS UP" I heard a male scream. I turned around and saw a tall guy with tan skin, coming directly at me and Courtney.

Before I could even move, or even say a word. The boy winds up crashing right into the lake. I gasped in shock.

"Are you okay?" I asked him walking into the lake giving him a hand.

"WATCH OUT!" I heard another male scream. I saw a guy with a green Mohawk skating down the same way the other guy did, but he was more to the left. He encountered a rock in his path that sent him flying. Courtney turned around. He fell right onto Courtney and the both fell into the lake.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH" Courtney screamed.

"You idiot! Don't you know how to skate board in a civil manner?" Courtney said as she squeezed the water out of her hair.

"I said watch out and it's just water, relax princess" The green Mohawk guy snared back while shaking the water out of his hair.

"Duncan I think I sprained my ankle and my arm" The tall tan guy said to the guy with the green mohawk.

"Lucky princess's 34 C's helped break my fall" Duncan said smirking.

Courtney's eyes widened. She looked down at her white shirt and saw it was completely see through. You could see her pink low-cut bra from a mile away! She turned red with embarrassment and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"COME ON ZOEY LETS LEAVE" She yelled as she started to walk afar from the lake.

"Thanks for helping me, I'm Mike" Said the tall tan guy. I got a better view of him, he's 6'0. He has eyes that are light brown, they match perfectly with his tan completion. He has jet black hair that is spiked up a little, but it looks smooth, unlike most guys who smother their hair in gel. He has an adorable little gap in his teeth.

"I'm Zoey, are you sure you'll be okay Mike? I asked in a reassuring tone.

"Bro I can pick you up and carry you to the doctors, but we're gonna' have to leave our boards behind" Duncan said.

"I can carry them for you!" I asked. I really didn't think it was a problem, I mean yeah, Mike almost killed me, and Duncan almost killed Courtney, but it was an accident, people make mistakes, and Mike, he just has this sweet innocence about him! I wanted to get to know him more.

"COURTNEY WAIT" I screamed as Courtney was disappearing from my viewpoint.

Duncan picked up Mike and they started to follow me as I was walking by Courtney.

"Why are they following you Zoey?" She asked in a irritated tone.

"We're just walking them to St. Luke's Roosevelt Hospital, it's just two block away Courtney." I said

"I know, which is exactly why they don't need us. It's two blocks away, how are they going to get lost? And why are you carrying their boards?" Courtney asked while raising an eyebrow and still crossing her hands over her breasts.

Courtney knows I'm a nice person. I always go out of my way to help people. Don't get me wrong, Courtney is a nice person as well, but she has her trust guard up sky high, and she doesn't bother helping people that she doesn't know. Let alone people that have embarrassed her. I think that is why shes so annoyed at me for helping them, because she was embarrassed at the fact that Duncan collided in the water with her, and his comment about her shirt.

"They would've had to leave their skateboards behind since Duncan is carrying Mike, and Mike sprained his arm so he can't carry anything." I said while passing a skateboard to Courtney.

"You honestly think that they deserve their skateboards after they almost killed us and themselves?! They didn't even wear elements, what if they actually hit their heads?!"

Courtney had a point, but still, it wasn't intentional. She held the skateboard over her breasts. Me and her continued to bicker back and forth for a few more minutes and then we arrived at the hospital.

"See was that so bad?" I asked Courtney as we entered the hospital.

Mike was assigned a room in no time. We were all just sitting in the room awkwardly waiting for the nurse to come. I can tell Mike was getting annoyed, he looked like he just wanted to leave.

"DANG NABBIT WHERE IS THE NURSE?!" Mike said in a old man voice. I started to laugh. It was so funny! See I knew something was special about Mike. He was trying to make us all laugh with his silly acting.

Duncan opened his eyes in shock. I heard him mumble something under his breath, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Alright ladies, thanks for your help, but I gotta go do something, and well, Mike needs some rest." Duncan said while scratching his head.

"Finally." Courtney said.

Courtney shirt was finally dry, and I can tell she didn't want to be in there. It was best if we did leave, and Duncan was right. Mike needed some rest. I'll check on him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews and favorites, it means a lot xo. This is a short chapter, but the next chapter will be a looooooooooooot longer lol cx , well enjoy, and let me know what you think!.**

* * *

Zoey POV

Me and Courtney left Roosevelt Hospital. I was feeling so sad. I really didn't want to leave Mike. I don't know why I want to be around him so much. I don't know why he is so special to me. _Maybe he's my soulmate?_ Oh no, maybe I'm just crazy.

I looked over at Courtney. She seemed to be less annoyed. I can tell she is exhausted and just wants to go home.

"Courtney, I'm sorry" I said breaking the silence. I feel bad. I feel bad for ruining Courtney's day. I feel bad for Mike and his sprained ankle and arm. I feel bad for all the ants I stepped on. I'm just mixed with all these emotions, and I just want them to go away.

"Zoey, none of this was your fault, I'm not mad at you, I'm just annoyed that those idiots ruined our day."

I let out a sigh. I wanted to say sorry. But I know Courtney would just get even more annoyed if I kept saying sorry.

"Is there something bothering you?" Courtney asked while we squeezed past the tourists. What was the worst part about living in New York City? Rush hour. The tourists come in flocks and the business men are in a rush to escape their dour jobs.

There was no point of telling Courtney how I feel right now. Knowing that Courtney categorizes Mike as an idiot, doesn't make me feel any better. Maybe I was just being over sensitive and over analytical. Either way, she wouldn't be able to hear me from the all the hectic ruckus.

* * *

Duncan POV

Mike rubbed his eyes open.

"Duncan? Where's Zoey?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"You turned into Chester." I said.

Mike has multiple personality disorder. He has 4 personas that he changes into, depending on his mood and the situation he is encountering. Chester persona is an old grumpy man. He emerges when Mike is aggravated. Svetlana persona is a Russian gymnast. She emerges when Mike does aerobics. Vito persona is a guido. He emerges when Mike doesn't have a shirt on. Manitoba Smith is an Australian adventurer. He emerges when Mike has a hat on.

"She thought it was funny though." I said to comfort him.

He smiled, but I can tell he was still upset. Over the years, Mike learned how to control his personalities to a certain extent.

"Did she say she was coming back? Did she leave her number? Mike said eagerly.

"Nah man, but I'm sure she'll come back tomorrow, I gotta' go to work, so I'll catch you later." I said as I grabbed my skateboard and left the hospital.

* * *

Dakota POV

I looked into my mirror, and I couldn't help but to smile. I'm honestly so beautiful. My long blonde hair, thin and long physique, beautiful green eyes, pale and perfect skin. _There is no way that the modeling agency won't accept me. I'm basically a living Barbie!_

I squeezed into my size 00 white skinny jeans, and put on a white and pink crop top. I grabbed my pink Channel purse. I slipped on some pink pumps and headed out the door.

New Coach bag here I come!

I walked on Upper East Side of Manhattan, near Central Park. There was a huge line outside near 86th ST. I couldn't help but think that maybe the Kardashians were in town, I mean, why else would anyone be randomly here?

I wedge myself past the crowd. It smelt like bad body odor. These guys are sloppy looking, with big glasses and untamed hair. _Please don't touch me! _

I ran as fast as I could away from them all. I just wanted to go back home and shower just from touching them!

* * *

Sam POV

"Excuse me miss!" I said calling a woman that looked like a real life Barbie. I was waiting on the release of Zombie Attack 4. That woman dropped her wallet and I tried calling her, but I guess she didn't hear me. I was debating whether I should get out of the line and chase after her to give her the wallet. But I know as soon as I get out of the line, I'm going to lose my spot. Forcing me to go to the back of the line.

I opened her wallet. It had 4 credit cards, her license and a mirror inside it. Her license had her address and her name on it. Her name is Dakota. I pulled the wallet closer to my face to get a better view at her license picture. _Geez she is gorgeous_.

I figured that after I'm done with purchasing Zombie Attack 4, I'll visit her house tomorrow, and give her the wallet. That's the right thing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I'm really busy with school. I plan on making the upcoming chapters more detailed and a lot longer. Enjoy! xo**

* * *

Zoey POV

The first thing I did when I woke up this morning was brew a cup of coffee. I was up all night, tossing and turning, thinking about Mike. _What if he was discharged? What if I never see him again?_

I was trying to figure out what to wear today. I mean if I was going to the hospital to see anyone, I would just wear sweats, but this is Mike.

I put on a comfy blue American Eagle T-shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans. I put my hair in a ponytail, my white vans on and applied makeup. I put on some foundation, red lipstick and lots of concealer to hide the dark bags under my eyes.

Courtney wasn't home. She probably went for her morning jog.

I headed out the door, and went on my way to the hospital. My mind was festering with thoughts. _Please be there, You're wasting your time he's discharged! , Stop you can't give up its Mike!_

I wasn't aware of my surroundings, and I guess the constant back and forth conversation I had in my mind made me pace faster because I arrived at the hospital in no time. I could feel my heart beating fast as I entered.

I asked the woman at the front desk for a visiting pass. She asked for his name. I said Mike, but she needed to know his last name. I didn't know, but I told her he was in room 307.

She told me he was still here and was going to be discharged later in the day. She gave me the visiting pass and I headed up to see him.

I arrived in his room, and he was sound asleep. He looked so adorable. I couldn't help but to smile. I would've been so devastated if they discharged him, and I never got to see him again.

I looked around his room and noticed he had a huge bouquet of flowers next to his phone. There was a note attached to it. The note read: "Feel better my love."

My eyes widened in shock. _He has a girlfriend? _

I felt my heart sink to my stomach. I just wanted to go home and cry on my pillow. I backed up but my foot somehow managed to get tangled in the phone cord and I dropped the phone.

Mike woke up.

"Zoey?" He said in shock as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Mike!" I said right back as I picked up the phone and put it back on the table that was beside him.

"Cool you came back, I was worr- I mean wasn't sure if you would" He said giving a little chuckle and rubbing his head.

"How are you?" I asked as I sat beside him.

"Oh I'm fine, I'll be going home by 5, my arm and leg should be healed in 3 more days, I just need some bed rest at home" He said looking at me with his gorgeous light brown eyes.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I'm pretty sure I was blushing. I looked away for a moment and remembered about the flowers.

"Those are some nice flowers you got there" I said

"Oh yeah? Haha, my mom came last night, she couldn't stay for long and she felt bad so she just gave them to me" He said while grabbing them and smelling them.

I started to laugh. _And to think you were going to leave!_

"What?" He said with some pollen stuck on his nose. This made me laugh harder. I got a napkin and whipped his nose and showed him the pollen.

"Well that's embarrassing" He said as we both laughed.

"Hey Zoey, how'd you get your hair so red?" He asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Well I use L'oreal excellence highlights in magenta, it's for dark hair, so I don't have to use bleach, and my hair stays healthy and shiny!" I said and I let down my ponytail. My hair wasn't long at all, it was up to my collar bones, but it was healthy and soft.

"Want to feel it?" I asked leaning towards Mike. As I got closer to him, I felt my heart beat faster; he ran his hand through my hair.

"Your hair is so pretty Zoey" He said as he twirled my hair.

He took his hands out of my hair and broke the stem of one of the flowers from the bouquet. He put the flower behind my ear.

"Aww, look how cute" He said smiling.

_Okay that was the cutest thing ever!_

I could feel my face getting warm, and I knew for a fact I was blushing.

We both laughed.

My phone rang, it was my boss. _Way to ruin the moment._

I answered the phone, he told me how I needed to go and cover Janice's shift since she just got fired. I hung up.

"Was your ringtone "Everybody breaks a glass" by LIGHTS?" Mike asked

I smiled. No one ever knows who LIGHTS is!

"YES I LOVE HER!" I said with enthusiasm.

"She is performing in Williamsburg soon; we should go if you want!" He said while smiling

"Yes sure, but Mike I have to go to work now." I said

I told him to put his number in my phone, and he did. I told him I'll text him right after work and I hugged him goodbye.

* * *

Courtney POV

I just finished my morning jog around Central Park. I couldn't wait to go home and shower. As I was waiting for the walkman, I noticed a girl leaving the hospital that looked exactly like Zoey.

_Did she really visit Mike again?_

I called out her name but the taxis over powered my voice as they passed by.

Normally, I would run and catch up with her, but I could barely feel my legs.

_I'll ask her later_

* * *

Sam POV

"Sam dinner is done!" My mom screamed that way I could hear her from the basement.

I looked at the clock, it was 5.P.M

_Geez I was sleeping that long?_

Guess that's what happens when you play video games all night.

I went upstairs and ate some pasta with peas and butter. It wasn't my mom's best cooking, but it wasn't her worst either. When I finished I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I combed my hair back, put deodorant on. I trimmed my beard up a little too.

I was leaving to go see Dakota. I wanted to make myself look decent in front of her.

I told my mom I was going to work, when really I had the day off. If I told my mom the truth, she would just tell me to mail it to Dakota. But I want to show Dakota that even though I am a gamer, I am also a gentleman. And maybe that'll make her thank me face to face!

She lives on the upper east side, right near Central Park. _She must be rich!_

As I started to walk to her house, I felt kinda nervous. I sucked it up though; because I knew what I was doing was right.

When I arrived at her apartment, I rang the bell.

She buzzed me in. I was pretty sure she would've asked who I was before actually letting me in.

I went to her room number, but before I would even knock on the door she opened it. She must've heard me walking up the stairs.

"KYLE I HAVE BEEN WAITING OVER 10 MIN- wait who are you?" It was her. The beautiful, real life barbie, Dakota.

"Ugh hi I'm Sam and I saw you drop your wallet yesterday, and I was calling you back but you didn't hear me I guess, so I um went to the address on your license and figured I might as well do the right thing and give it to you" I said giving her the wallet and a smile.

"Oh, thanks, well you have a nice day now." She said as she took the wallet. She slammed the door in my face.

My heart shattered. I knew that this was going to happen. No girl will ever want me, especially not one as beautiful as Dakota.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: hi everyone! thank you so much for making this story a favorite, and for following and reviewing! I will take in all you thoughts and considerations, so please if you have any let me know in PM or by reviewing! This is my first fanfiction, and I plan on writing a lot more along with this one. Do you guys have any ideas on what other stories you might like to read involving any of the TD characters? Fell free to let me know ! Btw next chapter will be up later tonight, sorry for the late chapter, I've been really sick xC. Enjoy ! xo **

* * *

Zoey POV

I entered into my apartment. I had a really great day. Work wasn't crowded. I majored in History at NYU. History was always my favorite subject in high school, so when it was time to go to college I knew I wanted to peruse it more. As of right now, there aren't many jobs available that involve history. I work in a Museum. the museum of natural history! I find it fun and exciting. I am just grateful I have a job at the moment, especially one that I like. At work, Mike was all over my mind. I couldn't wait to text him when I got home. I would've texted him at work, but my boss is so strict. Poor Janice got fired for calling in sick last minute.

"Zoey we need to talk." Courtney said as I stepped foot into our apartment. It was about 7 P.M. I could tell Courtney was looking at my flower. She had a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, sure!" I said brightly and cheerfully.

"Well first off, why are you wearing a tacky flower?"

"Well first off, it is not tacky!" I viciously snapped back at Courtney. After realizing what I said I covered my mouth.

_Did I really just give my best friend a nasty attitude?_

Courtney rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. She walked into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Courtney open up, I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" I said banging on her door.  
_  
_

_What was she going to ask me anyways?__  
_

"Courtney I said I'm sorry!" I said banging the door harder.

The door slightly opened.

"Are you done throwing your sassy fit?" Courtney snared

"Yes! I'm sorry!"

"Fine." Courtney said as she came out of her room.

"Sorry." I said yet again. I felt so bad, I really did. I don't know what the hell went over me.

"Stop saying sorry! But I wanted to know where you were today and what did you do, and don't lie to me!" Courtney said pointing her finger in my face.

What did I do? I just went to see Mike and went to work. There is no way of her knowing that I went to see Mike, right?

"You know I don't lie Courtney. And I was at work."

"Where were you before you went to work?" She asked crossing her arms.

I doubt Courtney knows I went to see Mike. But the only places I've been today were the hospital and work. So she must know. I should tell her regardless. I mean, Mike is a nice guy; she just has the wrong impression of him.

"I went to the hospital to see Mike." I said tilting my head down.

"Why?"

_Why? Maybe because he's a sweetheart. Maybe because he didn't deserve what happened to him and having a little company would be nice! Maybe because I cant get enough of him. __  
_

"Because he's a nice guy and I'm sure it gets pretty boring up there in the hospital."

"Did he give you that flower?" Courtney asked pointing to it. I nodded.

"Do you like him Zoey?"

My heart was locked in the room of secrets and I felt it pounding on the door screaming to be free. I couldn't keep it closed in anymore.

"Yes."

I still felt a heavy pounding, I was anxious to hear what Courtney was going to say.

"Well why didn't you just tell me?" Courtney said smiling.

A weight lifted off my shoulders. I guess I was so afraid of what Courtney would think about me liking Mike, since she is the closest person to me. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"So tell me everything that happened!" She said as she pulled me down to the couch.

* * *

Gwen POV

Another crappy day at work. I hate working in Hot Topic, but that is the only store that'll hire me. Not because I'm lazy, not because I'm not smart, not because I'm not talented, but because of how I look. I'm your average girl really. 5'6, Caucasian, friendly, brownish-grayish eyes. However I'm goth. I love black, midnight blue, dark purples and teal. My hair is chopped short and in messy layers. It is black with dark teal strips in it. I usually wear dark teal lipstick to match my hair. All black clothing. My completion is very, very, very fair, it's almost like I have no pigmentation. People ask me why I dress the way I do. My response is the most honest and obvious answer out there: "Because I feel like it."

I may be goth and seem dull and life less but I'm really not. I believe that people put in a lot of effort in their clothing to fit in or showcase what they have. I like to keep it simple. I rather put all my efforts in something I love, rather than trying to impress people who could probably care less about me. Take my artwork for example. I put most of my free time and devotion into my art, to improve myself, for myself, by myself.

After work, I usually go to central park for a while and sketch people; I earn a few extra dollars by doing that. Today I just felt like testing out my new F pencil. I pulled out my sketch book from my black bag. I climbed the big rocks and sat all the way at the top. There was one guy that was up here with me. He looks very attractive. He has jet black hair, green eyes, and a muscular body. He strung his guitar, checking to see if anything was out of tune.

As he did that, he slowly looked up and our eyes met. I felt my heart skip a beat.

_The one time I check out a guy I get caught.__  
_

I quickly looked down at my sketch book and began drawing the baseball field that was in my view.

I could feel him staring at me.  
Don't look up, don't look up.

Maybe this is how he felt when I was looking at him.

I heard him play a beautiful melody. He started to sing.

"Here alone,  
In this world filled with the unknown  
It would be nice to have a hand to hold  
Maybe than this world won't seem so cold."

As he sang, I closed my eyes and let my imagination saturate the blank page in front of me. I opened my eyes to see one of my best pieces yet. It is two hands on top of each other and the Earth is below it. I drew the Earth to be frozen. The warm hands connect and you can tell that the top of the Earth was melting away from the coldness. Love can warm the coldest, the biggest, the most complex situations.

I gently ripped it out of my book to put in my portfolio. The wind picked up and managed to blow it right out if my hands.

The guy with the guitar noticed and grabbed it before it fell down the rock.

He looked at it, and then looked at me.

"It's beautiful" He said while handing it to me.

"Thanks" I said. He sat next to me.

"My name is Trent." He said smiled at me.

"Gwen" I said with a smile back.

* * *

Dakota POV

It felt like I was staring at my phone too often and for too long. Kyle, my boyfriend, hasn't been answering his calls. It's been awhile since we actually went out on a date and had some 101 time. He was supposed to come by yesterday. No show. No call. Nothing. I know he's a model, and he's busy. But I'm a model too! Okay commercial modeling is nothing compared to high fashion, but the point is, can't he just make time for me?

I got up and stretched. Stretching always makes me feel better. I was elongating my legs. As I was getting into a peaceful trance, my apartment door opened.

I didn't even have to look to know it was Kyle; he is the only one who has a spare key to my apartment.

I looked at him. His hair seemed very messy. But everything else seemed normal. He hugged me. But it wasn't one of those I missed you so much! Hugs, it was just a normal hug.

He told me about his day and how busy he is. He told me that he feels bad for never having time for me. So tomorrow, I have to meet up with him at Bluefin at 8 P.M., so we can enjoy a dinner together. I smiled and agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Thank you all as always for making this story a favorite, following, and reviewing! xo **

**I am working on a new TD story as well. Don't worry I'll still be focusing mainly on this one. xD ! If you have any thoughts or ideas for a story, please feel free to PM me! If you would like your own personal character to be in this story or my next story PM as well! There is no MxZ or DxC in this chapter but the start of SxD. The next chapter will be more positive ! Enjoy ! xoxo**

**I STRONGLY DO NOT SUPPORT ABUSE: MENTALLY OR PHYSICALLY! If you are or know anyone who is suffering from abuse PLEASE contact help.  
**

* * *

Gwen POV

It was getting pretty late. Me and Trent were talking for hours. There was not an awkward silence between us yet. I showed him some of my art work and he showed me some of his songs. I enjoy his company. And that is something rare for me to say. People in this generation seem to lack authenticity. Everyone is the same. Wannabe gangster rappers, wannabe rock stars or wannabe Kardashians. It's hard to find a person with originality. He sang some of his songs to me, and with every chord, my heart seemed to melt. I felt like a little fan girl. In a way I was disappointed with myself.

_You just met the guy, how can you like him? You're smarter than that!_

But then again,

_What is there not to like?_

"It's getting late" He said looking at his iPhone. His case had the Beatles on it.

"Yeah" I said getting up and stuffing my sketchbook inside my black bag.

"Where do you live?"

"I live in Queens, how about you?"

"Queens"

We both laughed, even though nothing about that conversation was funny. We agreed to take the train together. Trent lives near Centerville and I live near Lindenwood.

The train ride is about 40-50 minutes long. So when we got on, we listened to some of his music he had on his phone and I showed him some of my pencils and how they each have a different stroke. I ripped out a blank paper and we wrote notes back and forth to each other using a different pencil every time. We wrote about the weird people on the train. Like this one guy who was wearing a light green sweater and had a blue winter beanie on his head. He had a giant gold Z necklace and some tacky sunglasses on. Honestly who wears sunglasses on the train? Its underground! He was rapping while picking his nose. I know it's not nice to judge people, but he was acting ridiculous and it kept us occupied.

We arrived at Rockaway Blvd. I was debating on whether or not to take the bus, since it is like a 20 minute walk for me. Trent offered to walk me home, and I accepted.

When we arrive at my apartment building, I hugged him tightly. This was another thing I rarely do. He asked for my number, and I gave it to him. Part of me wanted to kiss him, part of me knew better not to, so I didn't.

"Get home safe!" I said waving as he waved goodbye.

* * *

Sam POV

I was really getting into playing GTA 5. My dad barged into my room. I knew it wasn't going to be good. It never is when it comes out of my father.

"I'm tired of this shit Samuel, tired of waking up from your stupid fucking games at 2 o'clock in the morning. I have work, I have a job to pay for this fucking house where your lazy ass just sits there and doesn't do shit. I'm sick of it. Tomorrow, you're going to wake up early and go to your brother's job. See if he can get you a position. If you don't have a job by tomorrow your ass is out. Understood?"

I just nodded my head. I always knew I was a big letdown to my father. I'm nothing like my brother. He's tall, athletic, outgoing, and handsome. We are polar opposites. He obviously shows favoritism towards him. He never wanted to spend time with me. My mom doesn't exclude me from anything, she loves us both equally. I'm sure if it wasn't for my mom begging my dad to let me stay at home, I would've been homeless on the streets. I know my mom wouldn't let him kick me out, but he was right. I do need a job.

I shut off my PS3 and went to sleep. I know I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow.

* * *

Dakota POV

Today went by pretty fast. I was supposed to have a meeting today with my agent but I moved it to tomorrow, since today I'm spending quality time with my love.

I just finished blow drying my hair. I ran my flat iron over my hair just to make sure it was pin straight, but right at the ends of my hair twirled my straightener outwards, so it could give an nice little curl. It was 7:30 P.M , almost time to meet up with Kyle! I put on my baby pink halter dress and beige heels. I slipped on my charm bracelet. It is my favorite piece of jewelry. It also is engraved with my name on it! I sprayed some Chanel No. 5 and left the apartment to go to Bluefin.

I arrived at Bluefin. I dug in my purse to find out that I left my phone at home. I need my phone in case something important comes up and in case of emergencies. I looked around and I didn't see Kyle.

_Did he forget? Maybe he's just running late?_

I figured if I go home really quick and get my cell, he should be at Bluefin the same time as me. I ran in my 4 inch heels. As I was running, my heel seemed to have wedged into the tile, snapping it. I fell right into a pile of mud.

_UGHHHHHH! Now I really have to go home!_

As much as I just wanted to sit there and cry, I got up and took my other heel off and ran barefoot towards my apartment. I had to hurry up. I was holding both of my heels in one hand, and my purse in the other. I made sure to look straight down at the sidewalk. Making sure I don't step in dog shit, broken glass, etc. I ran into one idiot on the street and knocked him down, but hello can't you see I'M IN A HURRY HERE PEOPLE!

I arrived at my apartment steps. I was never so happy to see them! I quickly entered into my room. I walked into the bathroom. Just as I was about to run the water on, I heard the door open.

_It can't be Kyle. He's supposed to be at Bluefin._

I stood quite; listening to who it could be. I was quite scared in all honesty. I thought maybe it was a robber, and my phone is still on the kitchen counter where I last left it so I couldn't call for help.

"Are you sure your sister isn't home?" I heard a female voice say

"Yeah." Kyle said.

I felt my heart pounding against my chest. My eyes began to fill with water. I tried to think positive.

_Maybe he is throwing me a surprise party?_

When I knew damn well there was no surprise party.

I listened carefully, leaning closer to the bathroom door.

"I've been waiting all day for this baby" Kyle said as I heard him kissing her neck.

She let out a slight moan.

I swear my heart stopped when I heard that. I wasn't enraged with anger. I was hurt. I felt used, disgusted, betrayed, and worthless all at once. I didn't want to hit him nor her. I just wanted them out of MY fucking apartment! So I opened the door. When I knew I shouldn't have. I knew I would see them. I just looked down at the floor. Looking down at my feet covered in mud with cuts on them from running so fast, I saw the tiny wet circles my tears left on the floor as well.

I knew I had to be strong. The faster I kick them out the faster this will be over with. So I took every ounce of courage I had to lift my head up and see them face to face.

I was slightly relieved that it was some random bitch, rather than some girl I know. She was wearing a slutty orange skirt on and a red and orange tank top on revealing her double d's. She is beautiful though. She has nice long thin legs, small waist, pretty blue eyes, a nice tan. This made me only hate her more.

"OH MY GOSH KYLE I THOUGHT YOUR SISTER WASN'T GOING TO BE HERE! I'm soooooooooo sorry!" She said as her eyes enlarged in embarrassment.

"I'm not his sister" I some how managed to say holding back my tears and the screams that were fulfilling on the inside.

"So are you like his maid or something?"

That provoked me. The sadness seemed to disappear and intense anger emerged.

"I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND YOU SLUT!" I screamed in her face.

I then looked over to him

"GIVE ME THE KEY TO MY FUCKING APARTMENT AND GET YOUR STUPID TRAMP OUT OF HERE!"

I said as I slapped the shit out of him.

He held my arm tightly; I thought my circulation was going to cut off. This is when I noticed that my charm bracelet must have fell off when I fell in the mud.

"Lindsay leave" He said. She grabbed her purse and left out the door.

He looked at me with rage filled in his eyes.

He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall.

His grip was getting tighter.

* * *

Sam POV

Well, I officially have a job at a fancy restaurant. At least I know my dad can't kick me out for now!

As I was walking home from my new job I saw something sparkly in mud. I pulled it out. It was a charm bracelet. I wiped off some of the mud. Some of the charms are: the chanel logo, barbie logo, a lipstick. All these girly things. On the inside I saw "Dakota" engraved on it.

_This has to be Dakota's bracelet, it has all the stuff that she likes!_

I couldn't help but to think it was hers, and actually, her apartment is a block away from here. I'll just drop by and ask. Doesn't hurt to be nice, right?

The door was opened.

_She really needs to lock her door more often._

"Dakota?" I said I opening the door more since it was already faintly opened.

I saw a guy holding Dakota by the neck. She looks like she is in pain. Her mascara is runned down showing black lines on her face.

"I'M CALLING THE COPS!"

He let her go and ran out the door right past me. Dakota fell and hit the floor. She stayed there. She didn't put any effort on trying to get up. She just kept crying and crying.

"Dakota? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Thank you." She barely said as she choked on her tears. She was still on the ground, refusing to get up and refusing to look at me. I went down on her level and hugged her, she hugged me back. I pulled off her to see that she was covered in bruises. Her eyes were filled with dejection. One eye was swollen and black and blue, just like her lips. Her nose had a slight blood trail.

Her arms even had bruises on them.

"Please tell me what happened."

* * *

Dakota POV

My vision in my left eye is blurred a little. His face seemed familiar, but how horrible am I that I don't even recall his name. I've seen him around somewhere. He seems to genuinely care about me. So I told him everything. Everything from me breaking my heel , to me realizing I'm being cheated on.

I told him he hit me. Not once, not twice but repeatedly.

Kyle seemed to take his anger and frustration out on me. His lies and deceit out on me. I was not someone he loved. I was just being used. Used for my money, used for my apartment, used for his self enjoyment. Cheating on me was already a "slap in the face" but he had to go and literally do it.

I never felt so insecure.

The guy picked up the phone and dialed 911. I guess that is the right thing to do. But does Kyle deserve to go to jail? I don't think so. Maybe this is what I get for being such a horrible girlfriend.

The cops came shortly after and I told them everything. They said they'll be on the look out and they'll let me know right away when they catch him. They asked if I wanted to be sent to the hospital, but I didn't want to go. He didn't break my nose and my vision in my left eye was starting to clear up, I knew I would heal in a few weeks.

I think that Kyle still has the spare key. So tomorrow I'll get my locks changed and tonight I'll just sleep in a hotel. But I really don't want to be alone.

"What is your name?" I felt the need to ask this guy what his name is. For if it wasn't for him, who knows what might have happened.

"My name is Sam, I'm the guy that found your wallet" I remembered.

"I actually came back because I found this in the mud you slipped in" He said handing me my charm bracelet. I smiled.

He got some ice and helped me sooth my swollen face. He told me about himself and about his family that he lives with, and how mean his dad is and how he forced him to get a job.

"Where do you work?" I asked

"I work in a fancy restaurant! As a … "

He did a dramatic drum roll

"Dish Washer!"

I laughed so hard. I couldn't help it. I wasn't laughing at him because he works as a dish washer, but because of the dramatic drum roll, as if he was going to say hes an executive chef.

I asked him if I could spend the night at his house and how I didn't feel safe sleeping alone until my locks are changed, he said it would be fine.


End file.
